


what have i become (my sweetest friend)

by basta_wwoqd



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Grief, Introspection, Spoilers for 1x12
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basta_wwoqd/pseuds/basta_wwoqd
Summary: Lucy reflects on what has become of her. Post The Murder of Jesse James.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Timeless belongs to Eric Kripke and Shawn Ryan and the delightful people at NBC. I heard Johnny Cash's cover of 'Hurt' on the radio after watching the episode and it inspired this little scene. I hope you enjoy.

The tears started out slow. They trickled from the corner of her eyes and trailed down her cheeks. The moment she saw her stricken face staring back at her, they fell freely. In quick succession, her eyes welled up and the salty liquid burned as they scorched her face. She killed a man.

_It all happened so fast. Lucy peering out of the window in the suspicious cabin. Grant pulling her to the floor. Jesse James taunting them with a weapon from their time.  And then history fell apart around her. She had Grant’s blood all over her hands. It was slippery and warm and it clung to her. He saved her. She watched as Bass Reeves, the Lone Ranger, speak his final words to his friend.  The blood continued to ooze from the bullet hole after he exhaled his last breath._

_Her anger overwhelmed her. It stormed through her tearing up her insides. She was angry at Rittenhouse for stealing her life. Angry at Flynn for leading them there to this cabin and for forcing them/her to preserve history. Mostly she was angry at herself for forgetting about her sister. For not getting her back. Her body moved before her brain could catch up with her. She hated that the heaviness of the gun in her hand was becoming familiar._

_Lucy barely flinched after the bullet from Wyatt’s gun pierced the outlaw’s arm. She remained firmly rooted a few feet away from the unarmed man. The man that murdered his way through the West with little disregard to the value of human life. She listened as Reeves reasoned with her friend. He was defending the monster that killed his friend. Reeves was a good, honorable man but James…he didn’t deserve to live. Not while her sister could so easily disappear from existence.  According to history, he was supposed to die days ago. What was the point of Lucy being here if she couldn’t do the one thing that brought her to Mason Industries? Her only purpose besides saving her sister._

_She didn’t have to see Wyatt’s face to know that he was hesitating. He struggled with blood on his hands. He did have a choice. Suddenly, it was black and white to Lucy. He didn’t deserve justice. He didn’t deserve to continue living his life. Lucy’s hand shook as she squeezed the trigger, taken aback by the force of the pistol. Jesse James fell immediately. Wyatt and Bass stared at her. Shock marred both of their faces. She killed a man in cold blood._

Lucy closed her laptop. Sobs creeped up her throat while she gasped for air. She took a life and now she’ll live with it for forever.  

**Author's Note:**

> I'm contemplating adding on one more chapter with Lucy and Wyatt. Thoughts?


End file.
